


Правда

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019





	Правда

Говорят, у меня нет сердца. Редкостная сука, не делающая поблажек ни чужим, ни своим, холодная и равнодушная. Да, эти слова — чистая правда. 

У меня было сердце — давно, миллион лет назад, когда я думала, что нужна тебе. Я кормила тебя его кусочками при каждом кризисе, при каждом твоем столкновении с миром, который ты не понимала, а он тебя не принимал. Своими руками отрывала очередной кусочек и отдавала, потому что тебе этого не хватало — моей преданности, помощи, любви. Той самой, которой у тебя никогда не было.

Нет, я не ждала и не надеялась, но была рядом и помогала всем, чем только могла, защищая перед твоими врагами, поддерживая перед своими друзьями. День за днем, месяц за месяцем.

Потом остался один маленький сизый комочек мышц, иссохший и едва пульсирующий. И я взмолилась — отпусти! Забудь, что я есть, оставь одну!   
Ты внимательно выслушала. И продолжила каждый день звонить и писать, задавая мелкие глупые вопросы, намекая на неоконченные дела, с которыми справился бы и школьник. Ты привыкла, что есть я — готовая ради тебя сделать почти все. Моей помощи, веры и любви было мало — тебе оказалась нужна жизнь.

Я не сумею отказать. Хочешь — бери, но больше у меня действительно ничего нет. 

Меня называют бессердечной. Ты сделала это правдой.


End file.
